This invention relates generally to drum structure, and more particularly to differential supporting of drum heads, as at two different diameters, at opposite ends of a drum.
In the past, drumheads at opposite ends of a drum were supported in like manner, as at equal diameters. It has now been found that the resonating effect of a drum when struck at a drumhead can be desirably enhanced if the two drumheads are differentially supported, at rims.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an improved drum assembly that comprises, in combination:
a) a drum shell having opposite ends,
b) drumheads at said opposite ends of the shell,
c) and annular drumhead supports carried by the shell,
d) said supports having head supporting annular rim zones with differing angular configurations.
It is another object of the invention to provide such rim zones having or defining different bevels, and which are typically characterized by different angularities.
An additional object is provision of such rim zones characterized by different diameters, whereby the diameters and therefore the resonating areas of the two drumheads are different.
Yet another object is the provision of different diameter drumheads where two diameters differ by between 1 and 10%.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: